Smooth Jones, Real Smooth
by i am not a chipmunk
Summary: Summer and Freddy have a daring expedition to a closet to get chalk...but theres a little mishap involving locked doors, insane teachers, and broken bones. Rated for language. FS. COMPLETE:
1. Default Chapter

Smooth Jones, Real Smooth

Chapter 1- The chapter that had no name!

"Ms. Hathaway, Mr. Jones! Please stop your bickering for moment!" Miss Dumbum hysterically yelled.

Yep, unfortunately, she was still our teacher. Here at Horace Green, you're forced with the same teacher and class your whole life. Lucky me! Of course I didn't really have a problem with anyone in the class, except her: Summer Hathaway. Or better yet, as I liked to call her, Suck Ass Teacher's Pet. Okay, okay, so I just made that on up, but it describes her perfectly, don't you think?

"Well maybe if Freddy wasn't so obnoxious and disruptive, we wouldn't have this problem, Miss Dunham," Cough, suck up, cough, "I was trying to study for our math test, but Jones was bothering me!"

I hardly call playing the pencil drums on her desk disruptive, it should be an honor, having me, Freddy Jones, play the pencil drums on your desk. Maybe it was the fact I used _her_ pencil that pissed her off.

"Man, I was not being, err, banoshkish, Tink." Smooth Jones, real smooth.

"Obnoxious, you twit! And you so were! By the way my name is SUMMER, not Tink. Not to you at least…"

Hmm, so she didn't like me calling her Tink. Another thing to add to my 'Summer Hathaway's Pet Peeves List.'

(In not specific order)

1) Playing the pencil drums on her desk.  
2) Being late for band practice

3) My ten-minute drum solos  
4) My ability to talk about my extremely sexy looks _all_ the time

5) When the band goes on our Friday night ritual, and I sit next to her at the movie

6) I do the above, but I always give commentary on the movie, or I have to pee every twenty minutes

7) When I talk to her

8) When I look at her

And now, number 9,

9) When I call her 'Tink'

And keep in mind I only wrote that a week ago, and that's a pretty long list for only a week.

"You two, here, now!" The Dumbum yelled, pointing in front herself.

Rolling my eyes I reluctantly walked to the front of the class. I glanced over and saw Zack smirking at me. Then he wiggled his eyebrows up and down in a suggesting manner. You see, Zack has this crazy idea that Summer and me like each other. Me like Summer, ha like that would ever happen! Her like me that was possible. I'm so unbelievably hot and all that she-

"Mr. Jones?" I was snapped out of my daze by Miss Dumbum.

"Huh? What?"

"Really nice to know you were listening, Jones," Summer exclaimed in a sugar-sweet tone. It was actually kind of creepy…

"Anyway," the teacher butt in, obviously sensing another fight, "I need a new box of chalk!"

"Yeah, Okay, and you called us up here for that?" I asked suppressing a laugh.

"No, of course not! I was about to tell you two to get me a box!"

Okay, this teacher is obviously smoking crack. I mean seriously…

"Dude, a box of chalk is like, three inches big!" Summer and I said in unison.

"Yes, yes, well I need this other big box! Yes, another big box. My back is bad, and why not have two young, in shape kids get it for me?"

Riiiight, what the hell was this 'teacher' planning? She's probably not even a real teacher! Just a kidnapper trying to get us alone so she can get us, or maybe, she's a child molester trying to get us. That's very common these days, I mean look at Michael Jackson… Well she would want me because who would want Summer's ugly face?

Alright I agree, I was being a little immature for my 9th grade self, but seriously!

I mean sure I guess she's a little cute in her own way, but nothing special. Her waist length raven black hair was always combed to perfection. (Or was it a dark brown..?) And her lips were always this really ruby red color. To some guys they look fully kissable, but to _normal_ people like me? No! And her eyes…they were actually quite good looking. I mean my favorite feature of a girl is always her eyes. And Hathaway's eyes? They were this gorgeous chocolate brown color.

Holy shit…did I just relentlessly go on about _Hathaway_? Oh flying fuck.

"Yes, well thanks. School is about over so hurry back."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the hallway, not even waiting for Summer. She was screwing my mind without even knowing she was! Opening the door for her, I gave a mock royal voice, and said "After you my Lady!"

And she just walked right on in there, without saying thanks or nothing! I walked in and closed the door behind me. Reaching for the light on the supply closet wall, I accidentally brushed my hand against Summer's cheek.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

But she didn't seem to notice anything, for she was looking for the light too.

"Tink, can you open the door for a sec while I find the light?"

"Awww, is whittle Spazzy afrawd of the dark?"

"No!" I defensively yelled. Okay, so I was, what's the big deal?

She laughed and reached for the general area of the doorknob, but grabbed my hand instead. She quickly let go and apologized before making contact with the doorknob.

She jiggled it and starting pushing on the door. She gasped and turned to me. (Though I couldn't really see her, I figured she was looking at me and not the shelf of pipe cleaners…)

"Jones…the door won't open."

A/N Whooooo! How many of you thought that was fun! I did! And you better think so too or else! Crud, I'm threatening people, AGAIN! Well my friend Jessica said she liked it… wow that's not saying much! OW SHES HITTING ME REALLY HARD NOW I LOST THE CIRRUCLATION IN MY ARM! Ok, I'm a spaz… We're listening to Green Day, such inspiration! Ok, sorry about any spelling mistakes and such, I suck at that stuff. And if it seems a bit rushed, I'm sorry…. And just a note if you're wondering, I did not I repeat DID NOT, steal this idea from Sweetcaroline's 'Mr. And Mrs. Jones' I've had this written since practically December! Review if you'd like, and keep in mind its my first story… if it sucks tell me why, not just that it sucks! Anyway tell me If I should continue!


	2. Another nameless chapter!

A/N HOLY COW! 11 WHOLE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! Okay, sorry about that…anyway thanks so much anyone who reviewed and if you read and didn't review, POO ON YOU! Now, I'll thank you all specifically, because it makes the chapter seem longer!

Thesolitary-dragon: I really didn't steal it from her I swear! **Crosses fingers** Okay no, I seriously didn't! Lol. I'm glad you found the 'flying fuck' amusing, because I always have, and I just thought it was a very Freddy-ish thing to say! I'm glad you liked it because there were a few people that I was like 'Ahhhhhhhhhhh are they gonna like it!" But you say you do, so it's all good!

Jessica: Right now, you are a pooey face so I am not going to reply to your review! HA!

MetallicaMad: I completely agree that the Michael Jackson comment wasn't necessary because, I don't follow the case, the only thing I know is that he's on charge for child molestation. Though I don't know if he's guilty or innocent, I just figured it was a VERY Freddy thing to say, and all should be disregarded if Freddy says it. Lol. Sorry if I offended you, and thanks for reading and reviewing!

Sweetcaroline: Good, I'm glad you don't think I stole it because, well, that would suck! I really like the way Freddy thinks as well, or else, then I wouldn't have made him think that way! And trust me, he's pretty uh… well you'll see in the next chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Vampirehelsing: I am writing more, and thanks for saying its good. I actually have the whole story written it's just the problem of getting my lazy ass up to TYPE it.

Dozengirl; Yes, I do know what a Mary-Sue is, why do ya ask? And don't worry there isn't one in my story, though there is a janitor, no worries because she's cool! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Parcie05: Lol. Your review made me laugh, just because. I dunno why, but it did. And I'm updating so here ya go!

Nanners-77: I was really surprised when I read your review, because I just figured you wouldn't like it. I don't really know why, but I figured you'd be like 'Ah it sucks, stop writing forever!' But you didn't so yay! I know, I do have a problem with the whole detail thing sometimes. I really, really, hope it doesn't seem clichéd because that defiantly wasn't what I was going for. Thanks for the review!

Vaguely-specific: Yeah I figured if I did it in Summer's POV, it just kinda be a little, boring. And of course, who doesn't love Freddy? So I did that… It is pretty amusing in the future chapters (Though there's only like 3 or 4 chapters, I mean how far can you extend a story about a closet!) but I shouldn't humble myself. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Lucky-starz06: I really love S/F too, and I can't wait to read your, I'm always excited for a new one! I'm continuing, now you have to review! Thanks for reviewing though!

Hopelesslydevoted12: I'm extremely glad you liked it! Lol. I feel like I'm a broken record player, I've said that to almost everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Here's the update!

Depressionisanillusion: Yes, I did write something, and YAY, you like it! And I do read A LOT on this site so it should be good. I actually have a horrible headache right now, and I didn't wanna update, but your review inspired me, so here's to you! Lol

I for the disclaimer last chapter so here goes on with Chapter 2! 'I don't own anything other then Mrs. White who doesn't come in until later…here's the chapter that I technically don't own!

Smooth Jones, Real Smooth

Chapter 2: Of Punches and A.D.D

"Ha, Hathaway! You're not serious are you? Just pulling my leg!" I exclaimed, desperate not to believe her.

"EW! Why would I touch any part of you, let alone your leg?" She snapped.

"Oh come on, you know you want my bod," I shot back as cockily as possible, "AHHA!" I exclaimed turning on the light I just found.

Something passed in Summer's eyes, something that look suspiciously like mischief. Then her eyes darkened and she took a step towards me.

"You know, you're right! I _do_ want your bod…" she said in this really seductive kind of voice. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer, so I was a mere five inches from her face.

I gulped, "S-Summer, what are you doing?" I stuttered.

It wasn't like I was nervous. Hell no! I've done this loads of times! I mean kiss girls, not getting locked in closets. But… this was my worst enemy! The girl I despise, the girl I would _never _even _consider_ hot!

Summer didn't answer, but leaned in to kiss me. I was rooted to the spot. The only thing I wanted to know was what the hell is she doing?

The odd thing wasn't that she was kissing me, (Though that was weird) the odd thing was, I _liked_ it! She seemed, I don't know, experienced? Hathaway, experienced? Yeah right…

But before I could even retaliate, she pulled back! Damn her. Her face was flushed, and she was doubled over. Ha, I'm such a great kisser it was over whelming for her! Wait a second… she's laughing? What the hell again! She probably thought I was an idiot, not even kissing her back, I was to dumbfounded. At least I knew she wanted to kiss me… my charm must finally be taking affect!

"Oh my flipping gosh!" Summer gasped between laughs, "I want your bod, Freddy! Oh baby, baby," she mimicked.

Or not… forget what I said about charm. She was just kidding, she never meant any of it! No shit, Freddy, Gosh you're a moron!

"You-You little bitch!" I screamed. Okay, I don't take embarrassment well.

But, this only made her laugh harder anyway. Damn, what this girl could do to a guy's ego…

"You want some more, Jones?" She puckered her lips, and then laughed more, of course.

Now, that made me feel like even more of a moron.

"Whoa, did you actually think I enjoyed that, Tinkerbell?"

"Nope!" She exclaimed, her face lighting up. "I _know_ you enjoyed that, Spaz."

Rolling my eyes, I smirked.

"Yeah, Tink, now I know you have a thing for me…I mean, why else would you kiss me?"

Ha, I got her! Her face immediately fell and she looked worried and exposed. Like I just found out her deepest secret.

"No! No I don't! That's just wrong!" Summer defended.

Yep, she may be good, but I'm better! No girl could ever out do the 'Fredmister!" No guy could either, come to think of it.

"Yeah, whatever. What we really have to do is figure out how to get out of here," I started, "we can continue this later, my place or yours…?"

It didn't take long for that to sink in, and when it did, Tink was pissed.

"Fredrick Jones," she screamed, "Don't you dare start having perverted thoughts about us!"

"_Us?_ So there's an us now, is there?"

"You know what I mean you little-

"GAZAP!" (A/N You'll soon find out I love sound affects)

"Ow, Jones, that was my foot!"

"What is this? The fucking Series of Unfortunate Events? First, I get stuck in a _closet_ with you, and now, the light goes out! Shouldn't there be a spare light bulb in here?" I yelled frustrated.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God," Summer repeated over and over, while banging her head on the wall each time.

"Yeah! Keep doing that! Either A) You'll get a concussion and shut the hell up. Or, there's always B) someone will hear you, and save us!"

"Ha Jones, your wit amazes me!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

"I try, I really do."

A/N Okay, HORRIBLE place to stop but my head is killing me, and its very hard to get my lazy ass up, I'm serious! I'm sorry its short, and I spelled things wrong; I just don't feel like changing things. I have this odd feeling I'm gonna get confused and I won't be able to upload this, so if you read it, hooray for me, I did it right! Anywho, I hope ya liked it and review! (Good reviews, not bad ones GOOD!) I'm pathetic… but review anyway! I hope later I'll be in a better mood to update! Oh by the way, I don't own Series of Unfortunate Events, but I hoped you liked the reference anyway!


	3. NOW of Punches and ADD

A/N Okay, excuse while I cry with happiness! 25 FING REVIEWS! (Fing means 'fucking' in Annie and her friend's language) Alright, alright, I'm not really crying, but it does make me VERY happy! And when I get really happy, I start laughing uncontrollably. So I'm sitting here yesterday, and my bother walks up to me. And my cp is in the basement, so I'm sitting here, just laughing up a storm as I read my reviews, and my brother walks down. Then he stares at me like "How the hell did I end up with such a demented sister?" Because I'm laughing at the computer! And then he's like "Annie…. Are you alright? Do you need, medication or something? A shrink…?" And I just sit here "HAHHAHHAHEEEHEEHHA!" It was so hilarious, because he looked so alarmed! Lol. Now that we all know how weird I am, lets continue with the review replies!

Sweetcaroline: Hooray for me! It was a little lovely wasn't it? Yes, I do agree that some people make it seem Freddy has no emotions, and its stupid. Because duh, someone that hot can't be THAT weird. Okay, yes he could, but he still has to have emotions! Okay, this is getting out of hand so I'm moving on! And thanks for reviewing!

Thesolitary-dragon: Yes! You better be working on your fanfic, or else! (I REALLY have to stop this threatening stuff!) Wow, you think I did a well pulled off Freddy? YIPPE! Okay, yeah, riiiight. Well, I just figured if you're that hot, you just be like "Yeah I guess I'm hot, but I'm not gonna rub it in your face!" Because, I just can't see that happening with Freddy. You can kind of just tell in the movie, he just walks around kinda looking all smug and smirky. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Depressionisanillusion: Yeah, I thought that it would be pretty hilarious for Summer to just spontaneously kiss Freddy, because it really isn't something she would do, so I figured it would kind of symbol she wasn't EXACLTY the same Summer Hathaway, and only Freddy wasn't really understanding that. I'm glad you didn't piss yourself at school, because you right, that wouldn't have looked good! And by-golly, you did inspire something other then an insult! Go tell the mayor! Sorry, I feel like watching SoR, so when I get into that mood, I tend to just quote it over and over! Thanks for the review!

Mallorie: I'm glad you heart this story that means a lot considering it's my first one! I actually found the ASOUE pretty funny too, or else I wouldn't have put it there! Lol. Thanks for the review!

Vaguely specific: Yeah, I was planning on ending it later, but then my headache became unbearable, so I just stopped typing. I'll tell you the same thing I told someone else, the whole thing with Summer kissing Freddy was really to show that she isn't the same old boring Summer Hathaway any longer. Now, she's just a little more outgoing and all that jazz. Plus, I thought it would be very entertaining to have Freddy be confused, and Summer the one who was controlling things. You did mention you found it funny, and for that I'm very happy, because that's basically the point of this story, to make people laugh, and to also realize, never get locked in a closet, but I think that's a given…Thanks for the review!

Jelly/Jessica: I don't feel like typing out your penname, so you should just be thankful I'm replying anyway! So poo on you! Melissa and I wanted you to go to Chuck E. Cheese with us, but you singed off, and then she called and you weren't home! Oh, well we didn't go anyway! Well who knows, maybe I'll change Mrs. White, so she isn't based off of you? Huh, huh, huh! Yeah, now you better be nice to me! Lol, just kidding… (Or am I?) Thanks for the review even though I see you everyday.

Hopelesslydevoted12: That's cool you feel like you know Freddy and Summer, and isn't at all creepy, because I feel that when I read sometimes… Okay, it's a little creepy! And that is weird that they're like your friends…. Thanks for the review!

Vampirehelsing: Yeah it's Freddy, Summer, because I really don't like any other pairing other then Summer/Zack. And plus, there really aren't any other characters in this, considering they're locked in a closet with no on else. Thanks for the review!

Nanners-77: Yay, I'm glad it's a better chapter! I hope it can only get better… not worse. I was a little worried that you wouldn't like it, but even if you didn't I'm just honored you read it! This story is pretty much dialogue, because, well, just because. Thanks for the review, I hope ya like the next chapter!

Parcie05: I don't know why your review made me laugh, and if you read the author's note above, it could just be because you reviewed at all! Lol. Actually, I wasn't thinking of any commercial when I said 'I want your bod.' First off, I thought it was a very Freddy thing to say. And also, one of my greatest friends is very hilarious, and she said that once while imitating Aaron Carter, (Don't ask) and it's kind of stuck since then. I've heard that song MANY times before, people at my school used to sing it all the time, but I'm still honored, so thank you! I agree, The Lies They Tell Us is fucking awesome. Thanks for the review.

Lucky-starz06: Yahoo, it's still great! I'm glad its not getting worse! Ha, ha. I liked that movie too, though I really don't like the books. I think they're a little…odd.

DarkDeamon3: Thank you, I'm glad you like it! And I wish I could explain how to get a story on the site, but I'm confused myself, so I don't know if I'd be much help! I'm sorry… maybe you should ask someone who's done it more times then me. Thanks for the review!

Amy: New reviewer! YAY! Thank you for saying this story rocks, though I don't know if I'd go THAT far. Lol. Thanks for the review!

Smooth Jones, Real Smooth

Chapter 3- NOW Of Punches and ADD

"Alright, ordinarily, I'd continue this argument, but right now, I'm a bit preoccupied trying to get us out of this flipping closet!" She snapped.

What? Did she think she was the only one with a brain here? I was going to figure this out, and show her! Then I heard a familiar tune and glanced over in the general direction of Summer.

"Stairway to Heaven, Summer?"

"What? It helps me think!" She defended.

"Yeah, okay…that's good, but don't you have a more productive way? Like maybe… concentrating?"

"What's that supposed to mean? That _I'm_ the one with ADD?"

"Oh, so now you're jacking around with my ADD! It's on, bitch!" I yelled.

What happened next was completely unexpected, and it pissed me off.

"CRACK!" (A/N I told you I love sound affects!)

I couldn't believe this, Summer Anne Hathaway, had just punched me, and by the sounds of it, broken her hand in the process.

"Oh shit, flying frick, damn!" Summer screamed.

"Whoa, that was…odd."

"Freddy, I think I just broke my hand!"

"Well, that's because you tried to punch me! Obviously, we have learned our lesson! Besides, it didn't even hurt!" I lied.

Truth is, it hurt like hell. Summer had a pretty damn good arm. Like I was about to admit that anyway.

"Freddy, oh God, Freddy," Summer moaned.

"Summer, I always knew you'd moan my name, but really this soon? Couldn't we talk first?"

After that I kind of felt bad. I mean, here it was, I called her a bitch, she punches me and breaks her hand, and now, I'm poking sex jokes. Smooth Jones, real smooth. And now she's crying. Yep, _real_ smooth.

"Hey, Summer, don't cry!" I exclaimed, running my hand through my hair.

"I-sniff-can't-sniff-help-sniff-it!" (AN/ SHES CRYING NOT SNIFFING CRACK PEOPLE WHO HAVE WANDERING MINDS!)

"Look, I'm…uhh…sorry. For calling you a bitch and breaking your hand. I didn't mean to." I sighed. Yay, point for Freddy, she _has_ to think a guy apologizing is sexy, I mean, what girl doesn't? Especially since its _me_ we're talking about.

"Maybe it isn't broken, that crack could have been anything!" Summer exclaimed.

"Does this hurt?" I asked, flicking her right hand very lightly.

"OW! Yes, it does!"

"Yep, it's broken."

"Thank you, Doctor Freddy." Summer sarcastically remarked.

"I do what I can!" I used my best superhero voice and thumped my chest.

"Are you, possibly, flirting with me, Jones?" Summer smiled slyly.

Oh, shit. I was, wasn't I? I was flirting with Summer Hathaway! Oh well, screw it. We'll probably never make it out of here. Probably die of starvation, or being sick of each other. Which ever comes first. She could be the last girl I come in human contact with! Wow, I was hoping it'd be someone like Paris Hilton, or I'd ever settle for a Tyra Banks, but Summer?

Lets stick with the logics, will I ever meet Paris or Tyra? Not likely, but here's Hathaway, a not so bad looking girl, with a broken hand and now way to escape from me. Am I not supposed to flirt with the last woman I'll ever see?

"I don't know, maybe I am, _Tink_." I said putting extra emphasis on the phrase Tink. Odd thing was, she didn't even yell at me, or anything.

"I thought doctors weren't allowed to flirt with patients…?"

"Well, I never liked this job much anyway. I'd much rather be a professional drummer!"

Summer rolled her eyes at that. "So you're saying you'd quit your job for me?"

"No, but I'd quit my job so I could flirt with you. Quitting for you is simply quitting for you. Quitting so I can flirt with you really is for my benefit.

"Why is that?"

"Because when I flirt with you, you get all flushed and you look anywhere but at me." I explained. (Plus this was true.)

"How would you know? It's dark in here!" She exclaimed.

"Hathaway, you and I both know, this isn't the first time I've flirted with you," I said, taking a step closer to her.

In my mind that, 'Freddy, what the hell are you doing?" radar was going off, but I didn't care. For some reason, I was _dying_ to kiss Summer.

AN/ Yes, a cliffhanger! Is it only me caught up, or is anyone else pissed off I stopped typing? Lol. Really sorry for the late update, all last week I either had softball or volleyball every night. It was tiring, and by the time I would get home, I would just want to sleep. Plus, I just got braces, and these things a flipping pain in the yang! Riiight, anyway. Has anyone else realized my review replies are longer then the chapter almost? Oh yes, and I got two new reviews, but I didn't feel like going back to type the replies so thanks to Kasey Rae and Ryanconde for reviewing. Next chapter, one of the most hilarious chapters comes into play! Okay, there's only like two more chapters I think, and then the epilogue. Unless no one wants me to post that, because then I won't waste my time, but I'll wait till we get there…Was anyone surprised Summer broke her hand? I personally don't like this chapter all that much; I think it's not as funny as the others. Does anyone think Freddy fell in love with Summer to fast? But I have to keep in mind the whole purpose of this story is unrealilistic, getting locked in a closet, but oh well. And in the next chapter, (I assume unless I decide to be lazy and not type that much) you'll find out how they got locked in there! YAY! PRETEND TO BE EXCITED! Anyway…please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Of fortunes and Misfortunes

A/N Hello, hello my favorite little minions! Wow…that was weird, and I'll never do it again. Really sorry about the late update I…okay, I have no excuse. I wish I did, and then I wouldn't feel so bad. But I don't have an excuse, and I do feel bad, so I guess it just pretty much sucks. This is what I think, the last chapter. It depends how much I feel like typing…because I am quite the lazy person. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review!

DarkDeamon3: No problem for the advice, though I don't see how it could have helped you. I'm glad you really love this story; it makes me feel fuzzy inside! Yeah, that was creepy. Anyway, thanks for the review!

RyanConde: I didn't exactly write the next one quick but at least its here now! Thanks for the review!

SandyPandy: Yes, aren't Freddy/Summer just the greatest? Of course I don't mind you rambled…it was actually very amusing listening to your real unfortunate day. I'm glad you didn't get suspended, because that would suck, I guess. Ha Ha, I'm kidding, it would suck. That's a big number! There are a lot of people in your school! I hope your drama group isn't made though maybe it was dramatic:Wink Wink: Oh Lord…this had got to stop! Forget I said that! It was really lame and I am SO FLIPPING WEIRD. Sorry about that, and thanks for the review.

Rachel: Yay! You think it's awesome! I like the humor too, even though it's my own story and I'm not supposed to think it's funny, I still do. Thanks for the review, and don't you dare forget to review this chapter!

Hopelesslydevoted12: Don't worry, I'm ALWAYS psycho, its nice for someone else to be sometimes. I don't mind you now say 'Flying Frick" because I find it hilarious as well! Ah, English homework sucks. Unless its something good, like writing a fictional story or something. The only time its fun is when it's writing all the grammar and verbs and crap, no one really cares. Though you do need it for writing…oh well. Thanks for the review.

Depressionisanillusion: You may or may not believe it…but people tell me I babble too much ALL THE TIME. Hmmm…curious. Maybe I am a whore…maybe I'm not a whore! The world may never know, (And you probably won't either! Ha!) Yes, volleyball and softball are very healthy, but I do my share of sitting in front of the computer too! TRUST ME! I do it way to often. When I'm not at school, at volleyball, or softball, I'm on the computer. Or with a friend, but chances are, where ever we are, we're on the computer. Braces aren't THAT bad, but they're bad enough, Lol. Here's an update, thanks for the review!

Jessica: I'M MAD AT YOU AGAIN! YOU BETTER BE HAPPY I KEPT MRS. WHITE IN HERE WITHOUT CHANGING HER BECAUSE YOU'RE A MEANYPOO!

Nanners-77: Quick and straight to the point. I'm glad you like it, really, really, glad. Thanks for the review!

Lucky-Starz06: Yes, it does sort of make you wonder doesn't it? I've read a couple pages of the first book, and then I found I really didn't understand it, nor did I think there was a purpose! Of course, most books have no purpose, but SoUE was just…weird. Thanks for the review!

Vampirehelsing: I'm writing more, thanks for the review!

Ibis22: An Emmy, eh? Isn't that music…? Lol. Thanks for the review anyway, it made me laugh really hard.

Amy: I know, isn't it very catchy? You're like the 3rd person to say that…I'm glad everyone enjoyed it so much, I'll have to remember to include it in future stories! Lol. They actually haven't killed me…yet. But it's certainly a big pain in the…butt to floss with them on. Well the story's ending soon so…good thing I didn't die! Thanks for the review!

Parcie05: You have no flipping idea how many people tell me I'm weird…daily, hourly maybe. Trust me, you haven't seen ANYTHING! I'm only getting started…just wait. Thank you for loving this story! She wasn't sniffing crack, but I write my stories on paper and then type them, and as I was writing them, I thought nothing of it. But then I was typing it up, and I realized…people like YOU (Just kidding…HA!) might think she was doing something different, not crying. So I put that there. Lol. Thanks for the review!

Sweetcaroline: An awful fic…coming from you? Yeah, right, I'm so sure. Lol. I've been around here for a while just reading and stuff…and you kind of learn what to write about and what NOT to write about. I mean I'm a firm supporter in "Lets-Kill-The-Mary-Sues!" (You know…I just made that up at the top of my head but we should consider a club of all fan fiction people, who hate Mary Sues! Hmmm…I'm weird) Well I'm glad you're enjoying the story…and thanks for the review. When are you planning on updating by the way? I don't want to nag you… but you better do it soon!

Vaguely-specific: YES AT LEAST SOMEONE DIDN'T PRETEND TO BE EXCITED! Lol. Ah, I'll have to work on my predictableness factor, if you knew she'd be hurt. I was afraid people would be like "Bleh, you suck, he liked her to fast." But, I mean, come on, I can't strand them in a closet for TOO long! Freddy might have to go to the bathroom…and their bladder would burst! Hey…come to think of it that would have been hilarious to have him complain about that! Man, why did I have to think of it now, and not when I was writing? DAMN! Lol. I assume you'll know who loved them in pretty soon…if you haven't guessed already! Anyway, thanks for the review!

Did anyone happen to notice I reviewed myself with the intention of not saying it was me? Well, I did, but my big mouth (Or should I say hands?) gave me away. Note to self: STOP IT!

ChunkyMunky1: Yippee, you laughed out loud! I'm VERY honored! And happy, BOTH! Happy, and honored. How great! Thanks for the review and making me feel happy and honored!

Coolkid: Thanks so much…I'm glad ya like it! Yeah, people do tend to make him stupid, but I think Freddy is one of the most…complex sorts of characters in the movie. I don't know…and its weird I think this but I just kind of think that he has this exterior that says "Oh look at me bad ass Freddy Jones. I'm bad and hot what more do you want?" But there has to be more then that, right? So I love it in stories when they dig deeper then that. Wow…that was a weird explanation! Anyway, thanks for the review!

Heartbreakerginny: Hmmm….actually not only me knows. I have a friend who reads on this site, and she knows what's going to happen! So her and me know if they kiss. And soon…so will you! It's certainly amazing how life works these days! Is it not? Lol. I'm glad you like it, thanks for the review!

Violetpixie: Thank you! Here's an update, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: You know, If Mike White and I had an affair there's a possibility of me getting some rights to School of Rock…Of course, he's a lot older then me, and he could already be married. Damn. And I was coming so close to getting a plan! Oh well…

Smooth Jones, Real Smooth

Chapter 4: Of fortunes and misfortunes

"What are you doing?" she asked me seeming a little scared.

"Relax, Summer. I'm not going to bite you unless you want me to…" I trailed off.

She gulped, and I actually heard her do so. She stood up and backed against the wall cradling her hand.

"Freddy, please, don't do this…" She pleaded.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

Then I went in for the kill, knowing she'd probably break her other hand trying to punch me. But she didn't; instead, she stood up straighter and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, running her good hand through my hair. The only reason she didn't want me to kiss her was because she knew she wanted me to, and it scared her. HA! No one can resist the Freddy Jones charm!

I swear it sounds horribly cheesy, but I swear, I saw the fireworks those romance novels Eleni reads are always talking about. I really did. We broke apart, and she sighed.

"Whoa, damn, Summer, who have you been practicing with and give me his name and address so I can kick his ass?" I breathed.

She didn't answer but pulled me in for another kiss, and then we slid to the floor and continued to…err…make out. If we hadn't been…err… making out, maybe we would've noticed the doorknob jiggle, and the door open, and the light flood in. But we were…err…making out, so we didn't notice until a voice above us screamed.

""What the hell are you kids doing?"

We quickly scrambled up wiping whatever smudged lip gloss and brushing our hair with our fingers. It was the janitor, Mrs. Price, she was cool, she wouldn't care that we were…err…making out in a school closet, on a Friday night, when everyone else, obviously, wasn't here anymore.

Wow, when you put it like that…it's kind of creepy.

"I repeat, what the hell are you kids doing?"

Oh-oh, I had no idea what to say. Hell, _I_ didn't even know what we were doing. But of course, Super Summer was there to save me…

"We, err, uhh, got stuck in this closet, you see-" she was explaining.

Mrs. Price cut her off with a white-toothed grin and said, "Oh, so that's what they're calling it these days. When I was your age, we just called it 'fucking.'"

Since I was hysterically laughing, Summer had to answer that one.

"No, we weren't doing _THAT!_ We were locked in here!" She blushed.

"Oh, Jessica…I was hoping to get you before you found them!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

"Miss Dunham? You mean, you knew we were in here, and you didn't get us out?" I screamed.

She smiled and laughed. "Of course I knew, I was the one who locked you in there!"

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN

Summer looked appalled, and I was just disgusted.

"I knew you were just trying to rape us!" I yelled victoriously.

I swear you could hear the crickets chirp.

"No, Frederick, I was trying to get you two to realize how much you really liked each other, and it worked, didn't it?"

Damn those teachers to hell and back for their mischievous ways.

"But, Miss Dunham, that had to be against the law…or…or something!" Summer exclaimed.

She laughed, as this was all just some BIG, FUNNY JOKE. RIGHT, SURE. This lady is seriously, on crack. I'm sure of it.

"Of course its not illegal! Or at least… I don't think it is!" Miss Dunham laughed nervously.

"Okay, is anyone else creeped out by this, or is it just me?" Mrs. Price asked.

"About what?" Miss Dunham looked confused.

"Well, I walk in on these two 'locking in a closet,' so its called now, and I find out, you encourage it!"

"Locking in a closet?" The Dumbum looked even more confused.

"Committing the act that should only be done during marriage?" Mrs. Price suggested.

"No…nothing's coming up."

"They were doing…IT!"

"What are you _talking_ about Jessica?" The dumbuminator looked irritated.

"For God's sake, she thought we were having sex!" Summer screamed.

Now, I'll tell ya, if the circumstances were any different, I would've shit myself at the look on Miss Dunham's face. But they weren't, so I stayed quiet, but it was _very _hard! It was kind of a cross between throwing up, smelling something bad, and running 5 miles in ten minutes. It may be hard to picture, but trust me it was hilarious!

"You-you weren't, were you?" she looked hopeful; it could have been she was hoping we'd say yes, and it could have been she was hoping we'd say no.

"Yes!" I answered at the same time Summer answered no. Miss Dunham paled, and I bet she was thinking, "Damn, if only I had come earlier. We could have been a threesome!" Or she was thinking something along the lines of, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Either way it was pretty funny.

"Freddy Jones, stop it!" Summer screamed before hitting me on the head with her good hand.

Miss Dunham's faced brightened considerably, (Though I'm sure she was torn on the inside.)

"So then, nothing happened, between you too?" She asked.

Summer shook her head and I said, "Unfortunately, nothing."

Summer, Mrs. Price, and Miss Dunham rolled their eyes, not looking very amused.

"What? What'd I say?"

Tink raised her hand as a threat to hit me.

"Alright, alright! I'll shut up, just please, don't hurt me!"

A/N: I'M TIRED, I'M HUNGRY, AND I NEED A SHOWER! All this, so I can update! I've suffered, so you better be happy! Okay, not really, I just want you to feel bad! I won't waste time saying what was wrong, I'll just update! BYEEE! REVIEW PLEASE! Sorry for any mistakes!


	5. Lets name itthe END! YAY!

A/N AHHHHHHHH I HEART YOU PEOPLE! This is amazing, the feeling you get when you look at your reviews and see, people actually LIKE what you're writing. It's…exhilarating. Okay, I am starting this on June 13, 2005 (Whoa, that was cool, when I stated typing the date, it just appeared) 8:02 PM. I wonder how long it'll take me to finish. But it's a summer night, I'm alone, so I have the computer to myself, and it's raining. I have to do SOMETHING, other then sit around and listen to Green Day! (Though there's absolutely NOTHING wrong with that!) Well, here we go, onto the review replies, then chapter 5! (IS ANYONE BUT ME EXCITED?) Okay, wait, that totally doesn't count, because I got side tracked because I just…did, so now, I'm starting at 8:13! OKAY! Its 8:13 now people! Okay, it happened again, 8:16, its official!

PixieDust1019: The best one you've read so far? Whoa…thanks, that's a BIG compliment! Of course I'm gonna keep writing, I can't just leave you all hanging at the climax of the story! Thanks for the review!

FalmeThrower7: Is your penname supposed to be flamethrower? Or is what you have already right? Oh well. Thanks, I'm glad you like it, and I'm continuing so here you go! Doing what to Freddy? I'm not doing anything BAD, to him. I never would! Freddy Jones is…too rad for someone to be mean to him! Can't you tell he loves what's going on? He likes Summer, and he loves attention, he's very much enjoying it, and wouldn't think it was bad! Thanks for the review!

I am psychopathic: Hey, Jell, did you know, that you spell your pen name wrong? I just did spell check, and I spelled it right! HA, I WIN! Having fun in Hilton Head? I hope so! Yes, eh, I changed it to Mrs. Price, and I say that name is better for you! I'll take White. :WINK: Just kidding…or am I? You have to admit he's cute and hilarious in a VERY cocky way. I heart him! And you, of course! This is the last chapter. Then the Epilogue, I'm going to tear up when I'm done typing, I love the thrill of reviews, and when they're gone, I'll be nonexistent! Won't you miss me? Thanks for the review!

Vaguely Specific: Insanely hilarious? I don't know if I'd go THAT far. Hee. Yes, about the Summer being blunt, well my friend and I were on a sugar high, (Or SOMETHING like that) and I was writing and she was anticipating me to finish a sentence so she could read it, (Yes, we really are that weird) and then we decided it'd be hilarious for Summer to have an outburst and have Miss Dunham freak out. Then we came up with that yadda, yadda, yadda, and a hilarious line is made! Thanks for the review!

Coolkid: Cracking up like laughing, or were you cracking up, the drug? Okay, I'm totally kidding, and that wasn't even cool. But I'm bored, and I have to go to the bathroom, so I'm being weird. Anyway, I'm glad you like it and thanks for the review!

Hopelesslydevoted12: Do you love it so much, that when I update, your heart flutters and you go "YES!"? Okay, you don't have to answer that; I'm just a moron! (Though sometimes, when people update that happens to me! Well, I don't know about the heart flutter thing, but I do say YES!) YAY for mini-alliterations! I agree, Freddy and Summer are very comical, that's why I write them, because I'm really not a good writer, but I can make people laugh, so they don't notice that I can't write! Unless you did, then that sucks; I'm not hiding it well enough! You know, I wouldn't mind being locked in a closet with a few guys, too! I guess we have that fantasy in common. Summer's such a lucky bitch. Lol. Okay Annie, stop getting mad at your own characters! (Okay, they aren't mine per say, but I'm creating the situation!) I love being home alone, but not at like 10:30 at night, because then I'm afraid someone's going to get me! But, I live on a dead-end street that has a nursing home at the end, so I don't know WHAT kind of robbers/rapists would be around here. Thanks for the review!

Youknowyouluvme01: I didn't exactly update soon, but I updated, isn't that enough? Yes, I threaten to hit my friends ALL the time, and normally, it isn't a joke. Ha, ha. Thanks for the review.

OKAY I'M GOING TO DIE; I'M GOING TO THE BATHROOM!

Vampirehelsing: You know what I think? I think you need to write a long review! Your reviews are always so SHORT, and it depresses me! You should write at LEAST 15 words! Can you do that, please! Even if you repeat yourself over and over! Because it's hard to reply to a review that has 4 or 3 words! And I like replying, but I can't with you, because there's nothing to say! So, thanks for the reviews, long or short.

Remussweetie: I'm glad you love it. But don't you mean chapter five? You said 'Can't wait for chapter 2!' I already updates chapter 2! Hmm, oh well. Thanks for the review, here's chapter FIVE. Ha, ha.

Sandy-Pandy: Yes, it was short, but my brother wanted on, and I was dying to update, so I did with what I had typed. So that's my punishment if it's a short chapter, a short review? FINE THEN YOU MEANY! Kidding, I'm kidding. But I can't wait to see what you say for this chapter, because it'll be very short. Because it was supposed to be last chapter and this chapter, but since I had to go, they both will be short. Sorry! Thanks for the review!

Dozengirl: No, it's not done, but this is the last chapter. But I didn't like the ending so much, so I wrote and Epilogue, and if people want, I'll put that on. A Mary-Sue is like a perfect person. It's an original character that can do everything. So in School of Rock, it can sing, play drums, guitar, and so forth. It's just an annoying thing because, well, it is. And nothing or no one is that perfect. Therefore, people dislike them. Glad you like the story and thanks for the review!

Sally looking for my Jack: WHOA. You REALLY love it! That's rad that you love it, because when I put it on the site I was like, oh I'll probably get like 15 reviews. And right now I have 63. Can you believe that? I can't! Yes, I can see the sequel, "Summer and Freddy: Stuck in a Bathroom, the 2nd Edition!" Okay, not going to happen. But I have about 5 other stories in the process, so you haven't seen the end of me yet! Be afraid! Yes, braces suck, MUCHO. I just got them tightened, and it hurts like HELL. I can't eat, I can't sleep, and the horror, I CAN'T TALK! THAT'S HORRIBLE! Okay, I'm exaggerating, but still, it was fun to say. Or, you can IM me! (Lets get Rockin7) I was in my obsessive SoR phase when I made that, and I can't bring myself to delete it. Anyway, thanks for the review!

Parcie05: I'm lazy, and my brother wanted the computer is pretty much why it's short. Mostly, because I'm lazy, but SHHH, DON'T TELL ANYONE! I really don't have anything to do, I just never feel like updating because it bores me to death. Oh well, a girl's gotta do…what a girl's gotta go. Okay, I'm going to stop now…right. Thanks for the review! Are you sure? Well you don't know me, you know my Internet self, and we are different people! The real me is weirder! And you can't even tell me, that referring to myself as split personalities Internet Girl and Not Internet Girl, isn't weird, because it is! SO I'M WEIRDER HA!

Jaleo: Okay, sorry, the puppy dog eyes didn't work, but since you'll love me forever…kidding. It was time for me to update, so I did. I'm glad you like it, thanks for the review!

XXFelonatorXx: I know it was short…but I don't like to sit and type, because my legs cramp! Okay, bad excuse. I'm glad you like it, thanks for the review!

Rachel: Thanks! I'm really glad I added Mrs. Price in there, because I think she just adds something more to the story that's…funnier. Lol. She's actually based off my friend. And she's in love with this guy who's last name is Price…and she's helped me a lot with this story so, I put her in there. Wow, you lucky duck, you got back round information on the OC of my story! Not that you care but still, it was fun to explain! Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT GOSH. One day, I'll get my army of flying chipmunk with their chocolate sporks, and we'll spear Mike White until he gives me rights to School of Rock! KIDDING! They'll be Jell-O sporks!

Smooth Jones, Real Smooth

Chapter 5- Why am I still naming them? (It took me 58 MINUTES TO WRITE THOSE)

Summer smiled triumphantly and let her hand go back to its job of cradling the broken one. It was then Miss Captain Obvious noticed Summer's 'injury.'

"Miss Hathaway, you're hurt!" Miss Dunham exclaimed.

"No shit Sherlock!" Mrs. Price muttered sarcastically, but loud enough for us to hear.

Miss Dunham looked pained, kind of like how my mom does when I play my drums for hours on end. Wow, Miss D must REALLY be pissed! Cool!

"Oh, it's…it's nothing! Probably just a bruise or-" she was interrupted by the screech of Miss Dumbum.

"Mr. Jones, what _did_ you do to her?"

"Gosh Miss Dunham, so quick to judge! Tsk, tsk! But no worries, that's nothing our guidance counselor can't fix! Shall I show you the way? It's in my most favorite place, the office! Oh, but wait, it's the weekend Mr. White is gone! I guess I might as well take my leave! Call me, alright Sum?" I walked away feeling proud of my quick thinking.

"Not so fast Mr. Smartass." Mrs. Price yelled. (You know, that rhymed?)

Shit. Why don't things EVER work for me?

"I-I seriously didn't do anything! I'm innocent!" I rambled.

"Smooth Jones, real smooth," Summer laughed, "If you're so innocent, why're you acting so guilty?"

"I'm being framed! I didn't do _anything!_ Okay, so the whole tack on the chair thing was me, but it's not my fault you fell for it, AGAIN!" I yelled.

Summer stared at me for a second before bursting out laughing. Now, if you ask me, this is not a laughing manner.

"He didn't do anything Miss Dunham. Well, not technically…" she explained.

Miss Dunham looked disappointed, damn that bitch, she wanted to get me in trouble! Well poopoo on her!

"Oh, well, in that case a week of detention for the both of you!" She exclaimed happily.

"What the hell?" Me, Summer, and Mrs. Price all screamed.

She had this startled look in her face, (Her precious Summer Hathaway had just cussed!) but then her eyes narrowed and I knew we were in for it.

"Fine, TWO weeks of detention, and Mrs. Price…well…you're…JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried, before running away with her arms flying everywhere.

The three of us exchanged weird glances before buckling over with laughter.

"That-was-hysterical!" Summer sobbed.

"Yeah, well, I better get going. You two can get back to…_whatever_ you were doing. Just remember to use protection!" Mrs. Price said walking away leaving me and Summer laughing uncontrollably.

To some it may look weird, two teenagers holding ontoeach other for support while laughing hysterically, on a weekend, and to others, creepy. But to the right people, it looked just like it felt, two newly found best friends possibly 'lovers' just having a fucking good time.

And in my opinion, all I needed from Summer was a friend, what I _wanted_ on the other hand, was something to a slightly higher extent.

"So Summer, did you happen to read the Author's Note at the bottom? Because it's important and the author knows, that only way for people to read it is if it's part of the story! So me, SEXY HOT WITH A CATAPILLAR ON TOP (Don't ask…) Freddy Jones, demand you to go below, and read the authors note! And I'll well…I'll love you forever! And everyone loves me, and wants me to love them, so read the authors note! NOW OR ELSE!"

A/N (I really hope everyone is reading this by now!) I'm really depressed. That's the end. There is no more of Smooth Jones, Real Smooth. Does everyone know why it's titled that? If not, I guess I'll explain: Freddy is totally rad, but he…well I dunno, he finds himself stupid sometimes. So he has this sarcastic humor with himself being, that it's smooth when he does something bad. You know how when you trip, people say 'Walk much!' (I just know, because I trip all the time so everyone says that to me) Well that's the same thing with Freddy, He's…mad he's not so smooth. When he is. Freddy is super! Very spiffy indeed. Anyway, I hope people are still reading because this is the important part! I have an Epilogue written, but I don't know if I should post it. I probably will anyway because I don't like writing things and then not putting it up. So, what do you think? Review and tell me! And remember, this could be the last time you review this story, so MAKE IT COUNT! A NICE LONG DETAILED REVIEW ABOUT HOW WONDERFUL ME AND MY STORY ARE! Okay…or not! But still review! But, I'm putting other stories up, but first I have to pick my favorite. I'm in desperate need of help with that, but my friends are very indecisive. Oh well! REVIEW PLEASE! Sorry for any mistakes, I hope it ended to your liking! Don't forget epilogue…or no?

ROCK ON

Not a Chipmunk-


	6. Yet another broken bone

A/N Hey guys, how are you? I'm oddly calm today so, if I'm boring, well, don't be alarmed. This is the last chapter and then, it's over. Tear. I'm going to really miss updating this and hearing everyone's opinions. But, I'll have another story up soon, so look out for that. Now for the review replies:

Sally looking for my jack: Do you really think that I would make a SAD epilogue? No way Jose! It's happy trust me. Yes, your review was long enough, so thank you. Did you know, that in your review you said 'lol?' Well you did! Don't you mean sff? Sff. Thanks for the review!

Youknowyouluvme01: Nothing really happens in the Epilogue. It's not like, three years later or something like that. It's on the next Monday. Lol. I am writing another story. Many other stories in fact. I have like four started. Of course it's the point of deciding which to put on the site that's a problem! Thanks for the review!

Remussweetie: Wow. I read your review, and then I laughed, and then read it again, and then laughed, and then repeated the process about 700 more times. And reading it now would be 701 times! It made me feel VERY loved that when you saw I updated you just read it without reading the rest of your mail! VERY LOVED. But, what if one of your emails was very important! Like…someone died or something! AH! Okay, I'll stop now. I hate math…it's evil! EVIL I FRICKEN TELL YOU! Right, sorry. I'm not clam anymore, this is fun. Yeah, I liked Freddy's last line too, at first I thought it was too UnFreddy-ish, but I liked it, so whatever. Yeah, summer is a rad time of year! Lol. If I did a sequel, what would I write about? Thanks for the review!

MetalMouth123: Hey, I'm glad you love it, Yay! I'm posting now, so yay.

Depressionisanillusion: That's all right that you didn't review, I don't mind…much. Yay, I'm glad you got the sarcasm. Yeah, my brother says that stuff to me all the time. Once, he even said, "Wow, you certainly aren't the brightest light on the tree." I'll tell ya…that doomer is pretty darn doomy! It's a good thing you're updating again, 'cause I was about to set the doom mister on you! I'm glad you liked the make out scene…no one else did. Thanks for the review!

Nanners-77: It's all right you didn't review for chapter 4. Your reviews make me happy! Yes…I love the janitor too…It's based off of my good pal! Right…that was weird. I'm posting the epilogue now! Woohoo for you! Yeah, that was weird too. Thanks for the review!

Amy: Wow…the suicide joke kinda scared me. But then I found out you were joking, so I laughed. Okay, I'm posting the epilogue! A book? Wow, I feel very honored. Thanks for the review!

Sandy-Pandy: Yes, sadly it is the end! It is time for this story to cease to exist. OOOKAY, that was weird. We can still ramble…but now it will be different. Do you have a screen name? Then we can ramble all the time! YES! Victory for Annie! Thanks for the review…and the rambling time!

Parcie05: Yes…it ended. Yay, you finally admit it! I am weird aren't I? Yes I get what you're saying, weird people ARE cool. And I'm weird…which makes me cool. Right? Right! You spelled epilogue wrong…but that's okay, I do too. I use spell check.  Thanks for the review!

FreddyFan: Yes, Freddy is the best, I agree. Thanks for reading, and reviewing.

VampireHelsing: I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! I'm glad you enjoyed it even if it was confusing. Thank you for the longer review than usual!

Hoplesslydevoted12: Yes, that's the end. It was adorable? Yay! Yes, the 'use protection' line is a classic. Yes, my review replies are longer than the chapter. Oh well. It makes me ten times cooler? That's rad! Lol.

Ghost-of-Brum: Okay…I'm only going to reply once to your three reviews. Thanks for those, by the way. A Green day fic? You mean a songfic? Whatever, I'm looking forward to reading it. No, there isn't a limit to how much you can review. Thanks for the review…s!

Jess: Get a life Jelly. But I love you anyway! You are rad, and you rock my socks…off. Lol.

Ms.Ronald Weasley: Yes, My favorite movie is School of Rock too. Yeah, Freddy does kinda seem like Sirius. Yes, I read the books, R.I.P Sirius Black. I miss him!  Thanks for the review!

Smooth Jones, Real Smooth

Epilogue- Yet another broken bone

The next Monday at school, I saw Summer sitting on the front steps, studying. God, this girl never quits. I walked up to her and looked at the open textbook on her lap.

"Biology? Summer, that test is today! Shouldn't you have studied that this weekend?" I taunted.

She looked up at me squinting in the bright sunlight. "Yeah, maybe I would have, if I hadn't been in the emergency room for a good portion of it." She held up her arm and it was then I noticed the green cast.

"Shit, so it is broken? Gosh, I'm sorry…" I exclaimed.

Smooth Jones, just break the poor girl's hand why don't you?

"It's alright. It's not _exactly_ your fault." Summer smiled.

I sat down next to her and placed my arm over her shoulder.

"I'm still sorry." I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Blushing, Summer smiled. "Zack and Katie are coming over, stop!" She urgently whispered.

"So what? Let them stare. I want everyone to know our deep affection for each other! I whispered back, jokingly.

"They'll think we're going out!" She exclaimed.

I stared at her for a long moment before getting a 'brilliant' idea.

"Yeah, we can't have them _THINKING _that, can we?"

She smirked, obviously having thought I agreed with her. Yeah…right!

I climbed up onto the wall by the steps, and screamed for attention.

"EXCUSE ME? PEOPLE? FELLOW HORACE-GREENERS? LOOK AT ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

After that, most people were curiously staring at the psycho on top of the wall yelling at people. Okay, so I was about to do the stupidest thing I had ever done, God, I must REALLY love that girl.

Summer was looking up at me with a look of fear and disbelief.

"Freddy, get down, you're embarrassing yourself." She scolded.

I took a deep breath and bellowed, "I just want everyone to know: That I, Frederick David Jones, am in love with, and dating, Summer Anne Hathaway. Yes, that's all."

There were gasps, mutterings, and even some girls in love with me screamed, "No! That bitch!" But that was nothing compared to how Summer and the rest of the band looked. If I wasn't so freaked she hated me now, I would have laughed. She looked up at me her eyes full of something I couldn't place. And I prayed to God she wasn't mad.

"Freddy, that was the horriblest, sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!" She exclaimed.

"Most horrible." I corrected for her.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the wall. I lifted her up, and pulled her into a hug, then kissed her softly.

Everyone clapped and cheered, almost as if we were putting on a play.

"Alright! Show's over, leave them alone!" Katie screamed.

"Ew, guys stop! I just had breakfast!" Zack yelled.

We pulled apart and laughed. But I kissed her again so we couldn't respond. The bell rang and students filtered into the school, but Summer and I stayed on the wall…er…um, making out. Soon we were the only students left on the courtyard. Tink pulled back and sighed contentdly.

"We should get to class, we already have two weeks worth of detention." She informed me.

"Yeah, so why not make it three weeks?" I asked.

"Freddy, just help me down." She smiled.

So I helped her down careful to avoid her casted arm. I have no idea what happened, but while getting off the seven foot wall, I tripped and fell the rest of the way down, landing in my arm in a pile of leaves. I could hear the giggles of Summer, and I cussed.

That was smooth Jones.

Now you and your girlfriend can have matching casts! Yay!

She ran over to me, "Freddy, oh my gosh, I thought you were just screwing around! Are you in pain?" She rambled.

A wicked grin passed over my face as I thought of something wonderful.

"Yeah-can't-breathe-need-cp-r!" I gasped.

Summer rolled her eyes, I guess she didn't believe me.

"I'm serious!" Summer snapped.

"Yeah! So am I!"

"Freddy, tell me the truth!" She menacingly spoke.

"Well, my arm is completely numb-I don't think that's a good sign!"

Her eyes widened as she examined my arm.

"Shit, I think it's broken!"

"Ahh, so that would explain the searing pain running through my fucking arm!" I yelled.

"I thought I was numb…" She trailed off.

"Shut up!" I whined.

She laughed and said, "Come on, let's get you sitting up."

"Summer! It hurts! Help me!" I moaned.

She smiled innocently, and I knew something was up.

"Well gee Freddy, I always knew you'd moan my name, but really, this soon? Couldn't we talk first?"

"Grr." I growled.

She laughed and leaned over to kiss me.

"Does it feel better now?" She asked.

"We never got Miss Dunham that box of chalk!" I exclaimed.

Summer stared at me.

"You just brought Miss Dunham up…that totally ruined the moment."

Okay…so I wasn't the smoothest person in the universe…

A/N I'LL MISS YOU PEOPLE! REVIEW FOR ONE LAST TIME GUYS! Sorry for any mistakes and such.  I hope you all liked the ending, and if not, well that sucks. I'm putting up a new story…SOON! I promise…I think. I have to decide though. Which one to put on. Oh well. I love you guys! Thanks for all the reviews!

I am not a chipmunk


End file.
